shuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Araigen Rensutsu
|image = Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip= |age = 24 (27 - Timeskip) |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = O |birth date = 11/18 |height = 5'11" |weight = 170lbs |occupation = None |world of origin = World A |magic type = Force |epithet = None }} Araigen Rensutsu (レンスツ アライゲン Rensutsu Araijin) is one of the main characters of "From Point A to Point B". Appearance Araigen has light green hair, blue eyes, wears a dark green button-up shirt and brown belt and pants. He also wears a cross around his neck that was given to him by his mother. Personality Araigen thinks of himself greatly, although he won't usually say it, the way he talks shows it. He has a short temper when it comes to many things, and will likely miss obvious details when angry. Other than that, when he makes a friend, he will stand by them, one of the most loyal friends anyone could have. Araigen tries to act cool, but it usually backfires on him. Araigen is now deathly afraid of buses because of a mysterious "speeding accident". Araigen has a distinct laughter style - "Eh-shi-shi-shi" Gallery Abilities Weapons Araigen wields a dagger he bought from the first town he visited when he arrived on World B. Later he finds "Hakugin" one of the legendary 17 swords of Kazuki Ueda and learns how to use it. Magic Araigen has been learning to use force magic, a medium power magic that not many people use due to the drawbacks. During situations where Araigen has almost lost his life, he has unintentionally used another magic type. This magic "Win" is a magic that is uncontrollable by it's user. It's a luck magic that shuts down conscious control during near death situations and does what is needed for it's user to survive, even bending the laws of reality. Special Attacks Front Burst - Araigen propels himself forward towards an enemy and then punches them and forces them away adding extra damage to the punch. Shining Voltage - Araigen uses Energize and Force magic to create a powerful energy attack. Weaknesses Force magic is a dangerous magic to use, it sends force in all directions when used. When used near Araigen's body, it could harm him as well as his intended target. Relationships Family Ekize Rensutsu - Araigen's brother who moved to America to have a job in the research company Sythengran. Friends Reichi Kahnsmithe - A former pop idol that Araigen met in the first town he visited on World B. She explained what had happened to him, traversing worlds, and since their meeting, they have grown to be great friends. Hyobachi D. Yukizu - A thief from World B who tried to steal their World A items. After a hilarious story, Hyobachi is coerced into joining Araigen and Reichi on their quest for a way home. History Before World B Appearance in World B JDA Arc Araigen and Reichi come up with the name "Alternia" to refer to World B. Arzt - Femery Arc Zujounia Arc Araigen is forced into the Arca Dura a tournament held by the Zujounin. Trivia In From Point A to Point B, Araigen's skill with his katana comes from Fumeken Maletti, his party member from an earlier revision who was dropped in favor of Reichi Kahnsmithe. Araigen's first name holds very little significance, as the name was chosen randomly, though his last name "Rensutsu" comes from the Japanese word "Rempatsu" meaning "running continuously". Araigen has gone through many redesigns. From Araagen Rensuju: a bright green-haired, overcoat wearing fire mage to Erojin Fuiden: a white haired vampire to his current form. In the past, Araigen's power set was drastically different. It started as a control over fire, which evolved to a control over fire and lightning. In a later revision, it changed to vampire powers with fire magic. Then he got the ability to use the wax of hell from death's candles. From there it changed to curse magics, then to transformations. After that it changed to aura powers. Finally it stayed on force magic, though he can use some of the other magics in Alternia for the sake of his moveset diversity in Shuurajou. One of the biggest development stages for Araigen, his powers and character, was his time as an NPC in a One Piece role play. Related Articles Category:A2B Category:Human Category:Male Category:Magic User Category:Playable